Who's Side Are You on?
by Centroides
Summary: Casino finds it hard to figure out what side he is on.
1. Chapter 1

**Who's Side Are You On**

Chapter 1

Finding the truck had been a stroke of luck. There were few civilian vehicles now so they were pretty much restricted to military ones. Chief said he had found a generals car but the driver was inside. There was no possibility of taking one of the other ones with out the driver spotting him. There were definite pros and cons to not speaking the lingo. They would never be up front but then they had no chance of talking their way out of trouble either. Casino had to admit there were times he wished he could speak more than a few words in German. Actor said his atrocious accent would give him away no matter what he said. Hah. Actor just didn't want anyone to be able to do something he was good at. Afraid of a little competition, was what Casino thought.

Chief had found the truck and brought it to their exit point near the bunker they were to infiltrate. That was the plan, with him staying there ready but as usual the plan had had to be altered. The kid had had to leave the truck and come inside to help. Without his knife they were stuck but when the dynamite had gone off too soon it was Chief who had gotten the worst of it. Actor and Garrison were supporting Chief between them as they ran out trusting the smoke to cover their leaving. Garrison had told him to drive so here he was. The engine was too noisy to hear what was going on in back but he assumed their were looking after Chief. The kid was tough, and he didn't look to be hurt that bad, he would make it.

The engine was noisy and he wondered if there was any oil in it. Wouldn't that just be grand if the thing seized and they had to walk the rest of the way. He eased off the gas and coasted a while. If there were any dashboard indicator lights they weren't working. Maybe he should build up as much speed as possible so they could coast if it died. Maybe better to nurse it along. There was an odour of sweat and dirty feet in the cab so he cracked open the window to allow a little of the night air in. Casino down shifted as he slowed to round a curve. He couldn't wait to get out of this uniform. The pants were ill fitting, binding where they shouldn't. He shifted in the seat trying to get comfortable. It wasn't far to their side of the lines in fact he figured it was about a mile from here. The others would have changed uniforms by then and when he stopped he would change and they would leave the truck and walk. They had once tried driving a German truck back and had almost been blown up when they neared their lines.

He shifted again as the road straightened. This mission had been successful, at least so far. They had parachuted into Eastern Belgium, six days ago. They were to infiltrate the Resistance there and help ferret out a spy. It hadn't been easy for Garrison or Actor who had done most of the spying and listening. He, Chief and Goniff had been put to work making home made bombs, transporting weapons and other grunt work. It was dirty and tiring but it wasn't really that dangerous. He had been okay with it, though he was glad it was over. Actor had found the spy and the Resistance said they would dealt with him their own way, not the way Casino had offered. He remember the look on Chief's face when he had made a suggestion and he smiled. The kid had asked him later if he had ever actually done it.

Casino down shifted again and slowed to manoeuvre around the large tree branch that had fallen half on the road.

He woke up to the muted sounds of talking and movement. Garrison and Actor must be up. Usual for them to be up before him but the headache he had was not. He hurt all over too so they must have been to the Doves last night. Must have been a real doozie of a fight though he must have been drunk because he couldn't remember it. Slowly he opened his eyes.

In shock he saw bare rafters, not the sculptured ceiling of the room they shared. What the heck was gong on? Where was he? Mindful of his pain he turned his head and saw a cot beside his. The occupant was sleeping with his back to him but the blonde hair must be Goniff. Slowly he turned the other way and saw another cot. This one was occupied by tall man who was … not Actor. He was also blonde but his leg was in a cast. He was also sitting propped up in the bed. When he saw Casino looking he spoke. "Hallo, Wie sind sie Gefühl?"

In German!

What was a German doing at their base? No, this was not their base. Casino looked down to the foot of his bed. Instead of the plaster and wood panelling it was bare plywood. He was in a room with about ten cots. Down at the end of the room was a man dressed in a white coat, must be a Doctor. Hospital? He must be in a Hospital. Why was he in a Hospital? Did it have anything to do with the fight down at the Doves?

Shock number two. When the Doctor heard the man with the cast speak, he came over to Casino's bedside. He asked him a question but it wasn't in English. He was speaking German too. Casino's heart rate climbed higher. What the Hell was going on? Where was he?

'Don't ever let them know you're afraid.' Good advise but damn hard to pull off. The doctor must have seen it because he spoke again in a tone that was meant to soothe. It didn't work entirely. If the Doctor thought it was OK to be afraid then he was safe for a time. The doctor took his pulse and blood pressure then shone his light in Casino's eyes. That brought an involuntary response as the light stabbed into his brain. He pulled away, eyes screwed shut and put both hands up to try to protect his eyes. His head pounded and his breath came in gasps. Gradually it eased and he lowered his hands. The Doctor had stepped back but was watching him closely. Once Casino had relaxed he spoke again and handed him a cup of fluid and two pills. Taking something the enemy gave you could be dangerous but at this point he didn't care. If it took the pain away then that was fine. He tossed the pills back and drank the water. The Doctor spoke calmly and turned away. Casino closed his eyes partly because he hurt and partly to stop the man in the next bed from talking to him.

Later when he woke it was dark. He lay still and listened. All was quiet except the sounds of men breathing and at least one snoring. Maybe the last time was a dream and he was really on his cot back at their base. He could hope but there was only one way to tell. He opened his eyes. It was dark but a small lamp in the corner shone it's meager light on the rough plywood walls. He was still here, not that he knew where here was or how he got here and where were the others? He looked over to the bed where he thought Goniff was. The man was laying on his back now and he was not Goniff. Where were Goniff and the others? The Doctor was German as was the man beside him. Was he in a German Hospital? How did he get here? He couldn't remember getting caught.

Their last mission, what had happened? They **had** gotten away hadn't they? Chief had swiped a truck and they got away. Maybe the others got away but he didn't. All he knew was he was here and they weren't, so if they got away then they would be back to get him. Unless they didn't know he got caught. Well sooner or later when they couldn't find him they would realize what had happened. Unless they were dead. He didn't want to even think of that possibility. If they were dead then there was no hope for him. Could he find a way to escape from the Germans before they found out he was a spy?

As his thoughts swung from hope to hopeless the pounding in his head got worse. Damn he needed something for the pain. If he were home he could get some aspirin but he wasn't. He lay still and tried to relax.

When he awoke there were people moving around. Lifting his head he could see that it was the doctor again and several men bringing trays. Breakfast. The thought of food was not a pleasant one. His stomach said no thanks. The cart arrived at the end of his bed and a man brought the tray and placed it beside the bed. Casino nodded. He didn't dare speak. The man went on to the next bed as he looked on the tray. Typical Army food. He lay back and closed his eyes. There was a general hubbub of conversation which he had no trouble blocking out. He didn't understand any of it no matter how he tried. A gentle shake of his cot brought him to full alert. He glanced around prepared to fight but all he saw was the Not-Goniff man grinning at him and pointing to Casino's tray with his fork. He might not be Goniff but apparently he ate like him. Casino gestured for him to go ahead and watched as Not-Goniff checked to make sure no one was looking then quickly switched trays. He began to eat vocalizing his approval. Casino lay back again.

The arrival of lunch woke him and this time Not-Goniff waited only a moment to see if Casino was going to eat. He wasn't. Truth was he couldn't eat when he was scared and right now until he could figure out where he was and where the others were then he was scared. He shook his head hoping the man would just take it and leave him alone. To Casino's consternation the man in the cast saw what was going on and started whispering his demand for a share, either that or was threatening to call the doctor. Casino didn't know or care. He just wanted them to shut up and leave him alone. All this talking was making his head ache worse. They didn't stop so he sat up, grabbed the tray and was about to split it when the world tilted, at least the part that had not faded away, and his stomach roiled. He dropped the tray, which fortunately was caught by Not-Goniff and he fell half off the cot. Hands grabbed him and helped him back on the bed before the doctor could be called. Casino thought he was going to die, hoped he was going to die, or at least pass out so the pain would stop.

He lay back breathing deeply in hopes it would ease the pain which it did but not right away. He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew Cast-man was nudging him. What ever he was saying, he sounded hopeful. Must be his tray. Was he hungry? He couldn't decide. He didn't remember when he had eaten last but it had to have been a awhile. He turned slowly to his side and from there slowly pushed himself up. Fortunately an orderly moved in and helped move his pillow behind him so he could sit up. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea he thought as the room around him faded out for a moment. He held still and laid his head back against the wall until it cleared.

The meal was, well …, Army food. The brown stuff was probably meat and the grey was potatoes? No idea what the other stuff was. Carefully he tasted the different offerings and ate some of each. There wasn't much difference in the taste but Actor was always telling him that he needed to eat better. Anything would be better than this but it was all there was. Cast-man waited until he put his fork down before asking again. He passed him the tray. When he had finished he started talking to him. Not-Goniff got in on it adding to his consternation but then Casino realized that they were talking to each other. He put his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. This position actually helped because his stomach was objecting to the contents he had foisted on it. He concentrated on breathing slowly hoping it would pass. He had a few moments when he thought he was going to throw up but he managed to keep everything down. Eventually he dozed off again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day the Doctor came to Not-Goniff speaking to him cheerfully and he got up, dressed and left. Casino tried to remember just what the Doctor had said so when it came his turn he would understand. It was all too confusing. Best he try to set his own time to leave so he sat up and tried putting his feet on the floor. The first time the orderly rushed over and helped him back into bed. Later that day he tried again and the Doctor arrived. Casino had no idea what he said but he tried to stand. The Doctor reached out and helped him but after a moment he almost blacked out. He sat down heavily and the Doctor helped him back into bed. Too soon.

He tried again the next morning and was able to walk to the end of his cot with no difficulty. After lunch when the trays were being collected Casino got up and casually picked up the uniform that was hanging on the end of the bed and walked to the door. No one stopped him so he kept going. If he could just get out, then maybe he could just walk away.

Once outside he slipped into a corner and put the uniform on. Taking a look around he was not surprised to see he was in a makeshift camp. It had not been here long because the grass was still growing in areas though paths were well trodden between the huts and tents that were laid out in two rows. It could be a forward base anywhere except for one thing, at the far end of the rows of tents was a chain link fence topped with barbed wire. A quick check showed it encircled the camp. He was not going to just walk away, he was in a prison. As bad as that was it was not the end. He had walked out of prisons before, well snuck out. Watch and listen, eventually he would find a way because he wasn't staying here. If he stayed sooner or later they would find out he was a spy and he knew where that would take him. If he tried to escape he would either get caught and shot or he would succeed and be free. Any chance at freedom was worth it.

He was feeling a little weak so he sat on the side of the step of one of the huts and watched the camp. It was late fall and the sun felt good. The prisoners, his fellow prisoners wandered aimlessly, gathering in groups to talk, others stood smoking by the entrance of one of the tents. All was quiet and seemingly peaceful. Feeling somewhat rested he stood and began to wander towards the fence.

As he approached he saw first a wire that was suspended about two feet off the ground. It was strung from stake to stake and ran parallel to the first line of fence that was about fifteen feet out. From there a second fence was another fifteen feet past that. He wondered about the first wire but as he approached he found out.

He was about to step over when a shot was fired and the dirt at his feet exploded. He stopped. He looked off to his right where he could see a man with a rifle leaning over the edge of the tower. He waited just to see what would happen and sure enough a guard approached on the outside of the fencing. His first thought was, Garrison. The height, build and uniform were right. Even the hair was right but the face was wrong. He was in a POW camp. Well, this might be easier than he thought.

The guard approached, weapon at the ready. He said something that must have been in German and motioned with the barrel.

"Hey, buddy, there's been a mistake," Casino said, "I'm an American."

"Sure you are, and I'm the king of England. Now step back."

"I work for Special Forces. I'm with Lieutenant Garrison's team. He'll vouch for me."

The rifle barrel slowly dropped and Casino thought he was going to be okay until the bullet ploughed into the dirt at his feet. Then the barrel rose until it was pointed squarely at his chest. "Move away from the wire." Each word was enunciated clearly, the tone was as cold as the eyes. The finger had not left the trigger.

"Contact Lieutenant Craig Garrison," he said as he stepped back, "of Special Forces."

One of his fellow prisoners came running up to him, nattering away and began pulling him back towards the hospital. Casino shook him off and walked slowly back to his cot in the hospital building. The excitement had set his head to pounding again. He lay on his cot and closed his eyes. So much for easy. All he could do for now was hope the guard would call Garrison.

Garrison was frustrated. He had lost one of his men and he had no idea where he was or even where to start looking for him. The mission had been a difficult one, ferreting out a spy without tipping your hand with three of the team not able to speak had been draining but they had succeeded. The final bit, planting the explosives in a bunker so the partisans could all be in plain sight and thus not suspected was a good idea, but would have been better if the fuse had not been faulty. Chief had taken the brunt of the blast but other than shaken up he was all right. They had finally been on their way home when just one more thing had gone wrong, horribly wrong. Chief had stolen a truck to transport them to their pick up point. He was to drive while they changed their uniforms but being shaken up, Casino had driven. They had just finished changing when an explosion had thrown the truck into the ditch. They had been tossed about in the back like dice in a cup. When they finally stopped the back flap was thrown up and several rifles were pointed in followed by men's faces. They looked around seeing the truck was empty except for them, the men gestured for the men inside to follow them. Garrison had tried to go to the cab to get Casino but the Resistance leader grabbed his arm and told him everyone was out and they had to hurry because the Germans were on their way. They separated and had run in different directions so it was not until they had met up hours later that he had realized that Casino was not with them.

"One of my men is missing."

"But monsieur, you four were the only ones in the truck."

"He was driving. We have to go back."

"No monsieur, if he survived the mine then the German's got him. Either way he is dead. We will arrange a new pick up for you."

"No. I have to be sure. I'm not leaving until I know. Chief, how you feeling?"

"As long as I don't have to go too far or run, I'm with you."

"Goniff?"

"Yeah." He tried to sound positive but just looking at him Garrison knew he was not going far either. They had all been badly battered in the crash, nothing broken except possibly Goniff's nose. Actor rose and came to Garrison's side.

The four men headed out to survey the area where the truck had crashed. The leader of the Resistance was not pleased but he lent them one of is men to assist.

The trek back was faster but only because they were taking the direct route, they were not trying to evade the enemy. When they arrived the scene was quiet. The truck was still there laying on its side the front too badly damaged to ever run again. Eventually it would be scavenged for parts but for now all was quiet. There was no one in the cab nor was there any blood to indicate some one had died there. There was also no sign of where he might have gone. If he had been taken by the Germans who had showed up just as they were leaving, where would they take him? He was in uniform so they might think he was a soldier. They would take him to their base. Garrison turned slowly surveying the area then pulled out his map to try to figure out where that might be. He called to the Frenchman who had accompanied them and asked but he was of no help. He didn't know where the Germans would go.

"All right, let's go. We'll head back to our lines and see what we can find out there."

It took two days to get back and find out the information they hoped would lead to their comrade. One and a half miles south had been the scene of a skirmish. The battle had raged for three hours before the Allies had over run the defenders and taken the survivors prisoner. They had been moved to a POW camp behind Allied lines. This was their destination.

"Sir, my name is Lieutenant Craig Garrison. I'm here looking for one of my men. I was hoping he would be here."

"I'm sorry Lieutenant," said the commander sarcastically. Major McClusky was a big man, standing over six foot three, 200 pounds and all of it muscle. "You must have gotten your directions wrong. This is a German Prison Camp for German soldiers."

"Yes Sir, I know that. I'm with Special Forces. We were operating behind enemy lines and when we were separated he was wearing a German uniform. I was hoping he was brought here."

The Major considered for a moment. It was plausible. "If he's an American, then he would have said so when he was captured and he would be shipped to you."

"He may be injured. The truck he was driving hit a mine. He could have been unconscious at the time."

The Major raised an eyebrow at that. "What's his name?" The sarcasm was gone.

"I don't know." That admission drew him a hard look. "We don't carry dog tags so any papers on him would have been from whoever we stole the uniform from."

"You don't make it easy." He stood, went to the door of his office and called to his aide. Then turning back to the Lieutenant he asked, "What's he look like?"

"He's about five eleven, 170 pounds, dark hair, dark eyes. He may be injured."

The aide had entered the room as Garrison was speaking. "Got that?" said the commander, "Ask that quack, maybe he remembers him." The aide left.

"So what do you do behind enemy lines, Lieutenant?"

"I'm sorry Sir, that's classified."

"Right. Just wondered." He moved around and sat down at his desk.

The aide returned with the news that there were four men in camp who fit that description. The Major led Garrison into the camp. Two of the men were in the hospital so they went there first. Neither was the man he was looking for. They then turned for one of the tents. Again, no Chief.

"Tell me Lieutenant, why wouldn't your man just say who he was?"

"I don't know."

"Excuse me Major," said the guard, snapping a salute, as they were passing through the gate. The Major stopped.

"Sir, there was a man who approached the fence saying he was an American. I thought he was trying to escape. I told him to step back and he did. He said he was with a Lieutenant Garrison.' Then he turned to the man with the Major. "Are you Lieutenant Garrison?"

"Yes." Then he turned to the Major. "He's here. I want to go back and have another look." The Major turned to his aide and said, "have the prisoner fall in, inspection, count off.

Half an hour later Garrison was frustrated. He had been so close. Casino had escaped. Gone. If he had only waited another day.

Casino had slept most of the day so was wide awake after lights out. He had slipped out of the tent he had been led to from the hospital. By timing the searchlight he left undetected. He slipped about the camp checking lines of sight and defences. There had to be away to get out. He had no time for tunnels besides the thought of crawling through a dark hole underground was not something he wanted to think about. Eventually he slipped back to his cot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day he had his chance. A transport had just arrived to take some of the prisoners to another location. The truck had backed into the compound and the prisoners who had been selected were lined up at the back ready to load. The line snaked back and to the right. Casino stepped behind the closest tent to the left and kicked a clod of earth and grass free. He edged around the tent as far as he could without being seen. As the prisoners jostled about he lobbed the clod in a high arc so it sailed up over the truck and landed on the far side in the mass of prisoners waiting to board. As anticipated, confusion, shouting and a fight ensued. Casino casually walked to the side of the truck, squatted down and slipped underneath. Within seconds he had found his hand and footholds. He wouldn't be able to stay very long but it would be enough to clear the camp. He was on his way.

He had been right about hanging on. The pain had finally become too much and he had let go, slid along the road and then once clear of the tires, rolled into the ditch. He lay still until he was sure the truck was gone then sat up. Painfully he worked his fingers until they moved freely. They still hurt but that would come. His first priority was get rid of the uniform and into something that wouldn't get him killed, something warm because the weather had turned colder, then find a military post so he could contact Garrison. The guys hadn't been with him so they must have gotten away. He momentarily wondered if they got away why hadn't they come for him. 'Who cares. Maybe I won't go back either. Don't need them any more than they need me.'

Along each side of the road were fields, now fallow. Whatever had been growing there had been harvested. That meant there had to be a farm house somewhere around here. He stood, climbed up onto the road and deciding right was as good as left, started walking. All the while he kept listening but all he heard was the sounds of open country, birds, the wind blowing across cleared land. He shivered in his uniform jacket. It was late August but once the sun had set the wind picked up and it was getting damp. It would probably rain soon. He looked to the sky, the clouds were thickening.

His headache was returning, walking was not helping. There was a river nearby. Maybe he could get some cold water for his head. If he ripped part of the uniform he could use it as a cold compress. As he neared the river he tried to remember the map Garrison had. Wouldn't that be something, steal a boat and float to the coast. He smiled as he headed towards the sound and made his way down the muddy bank.

He must have slipped because the next thing he knew he was freezing cold and in the water. A woman had him by the wrist and was trying to pull him up. Gathering his strength he used his other hand to brace himself and using his feet to push he managed to heave himself up on the bank.

Damn that water was cold. As much as he did not want to move he got up and the woman led him to the road where a small two wheeled wooden cart piled with firewood was parked. She motioned for him to sit on the back lip. She would give him a ride. He shook his head. He had to get warm so he went to the front, moved between the handles, grasped then lifted and began to pull the cart. It was heavier than it looked but the more he worked the warmer he was getting. His arms were burning with the strain when he finally directed him behind a small house at the edge of town.

He helped her carry wood inside and start a fire in the fireplace. Now that he was stopped he began to shiver. She must have noticed because she left and returned with some old clothes. They were too big but they were dry so he changed as quickly as he could. In an attempt to get warm he sat close to the fire. Within minutes the woman returned with a caldron which she hung on a hook and swung it over the fire. She then sat in a chair by the fire.

The room was warming so he got up and sat in the other chair. The woman was older, maybe in her fifties though she might have been younger. The war seemed to add years to those who could not get away. Her face was lined and sad but her eyes were kind. She smiled when she saw him studying her. Her hair was black, tied back but a few wisps curled about her face. She was probably quite pretty in her youth. Her dress was old but fairly clean. He could see a few smudges of dirt along the hem from when she had knelt by the water. Her sweater was old, the cuffs were frayed. A quick survey of the house told him it had once been a comfortable place. The furniture was solid and well kept, a family portrait had been placed on the mantle. It was too dark to make out the faces but he was pretty sure the woman was a younger version of the one who sat across from him. Three children and a husband. He wondered where they were now.

The smell of soup began to tease his nose pointing out to his stomach how long ago it was since he had eaten. It smelled good. She rose and after getting two bowls, spoons and a ladle she dished out and handed him a bowl.

He inhaled deeply. The warm steam, the smell of vegetables and barley filled him with a sense of well being. He smiled his gratitude which she accepted with a smile of her own. They ate in silence. The soup was thin but under the circumstances, very welcome. When he finished she took the bowl to the kitchen. The fire was dying down as she returned and took his hand. She led him to a back room, the bedroom. Once inside she began to lift the hem of his sweater. He took the hint and took the garment off. Casino expected her to leave but she began on the buttons of the pants.

Confused and fearing a misunderstanding he put his hands over hers but her smile and refusal to stop made him release her. As he lowered the trousers and stepped out she removed her sweater and undid the buttons on her dress.

He stood unsure, in the chill, goose bumps beginning to rise. In the dim light he could see the pale shape of her body as she took his hand and climbing on the bed pulling him behind her. He followed.

Chapter

The two lonely figures were laying entwined when the front door was slammed against the wall. Both jumped brought to full awareness by the violence of the sound. To Casino the heavy boots entering adding further proof that her husband was home. He jumped out of bed as a face and the business end of an American rifle peered around the door frame. Taking in the scene the rifle gestured for them to come out.

Grabbing his pants he pulled them on and handed the woman her dress. Standing so as to block the intruders view he waited until he was sure she was dressed then moved out to the living room. She followed.

"Hey, there's no need to …." The rifle, which had been lowered came up in his face. The other soldier continued to pull all the clothes and linens from the chest by the window.

"You speak English." It was not a question.

He answered anyway. "Yeah, I'm an American."

The other soldier stopped and came over. "What's an American doing in Kraut territory? You a deserter?" He brought up his rifle centered on Casino too.

"Whada ya mean Kraut territory. This is behind our lines."

"Well it is now as of ten minutes ago an' from the looks a you, you been here longer 'n us. What you sneak out here ta getta little …" and he looked suggestively at the woman standing behind his shoulder.

"Watch yer mouth," he said angrily as he pushed the barrel aside.

"Uh uh," and the barrel returned as the soldier stepped back. "I'm taken you in for deserting. Maybe there's a reward."

Casino was angry and confused. He had been in a POW camp with Americans guarding it so he was on the right side of the line. He escaped under an Allied truck and now he was in enemy territory? Did the Germans take this ground while they slept? That did not seem possible, they would have heard. This was crazy. He thought about taking off but with two weapons aimed his way he would wait. "Fine but leave her out of it."

The three men left and made their way back out of the town that Casino now saw was crawling with American soldiers. Eventually they approached a cluster of tents, the forward command post. He was handed over to a Major with the details of his circumstances. Casino explained what had happened, how he had woken up in a POW camp, got out, fell in the river, been found by a civilian who fed him and gave him a bed for the night. He had not deserted, just got lost. They did not believe him. Even he knew the story sounded fishy. But that was what had happened. All the while he watched for a way to escape.

He was put in the back of a jeep and driven for several miles to a larger base. After telling his story to a Lieutenant Colonel, who did not belief him either, Casino said to contact Lieutenant Garrison of Special Forces. The Lieutenant Colonel gave him a look that said don't hold your breath and ordered him locked in a shed.

It was a cold lonely day and a half before Casino heard a familiar voice. "Casino, what the hell happened?" Craig Garrison knew Casino, knew he was hot tempered, a gambler, a trouble maker but he was not a deserter. There had to be an explanation and he needed it fast.

"You tell me." Garrison had expected anger and that is what he got. "I'm locked up with a bunch of Kraut POW's being harassed by a screw, an American screw, so I had to be on our side. Next thing I know I'm being called a deserter cause I'm on the other side of the line. How the hell am I supposed to stay on our side if the line keeps moving back and forth?"

"Casino I need to know exactly what happened, where you went."

"Can we do that latter? Just tell the Colonel there, that I'm a good boy an' I won't ever do that again and let's get outta here, all right?"

"I can't."

"Yeah, that's right. You're only a Lieutenant." That was Casino, a master of tact. "Call your boss, go over his head. I want outta here."

"My 'boss' has cut orders to have you shipped back to Levenworth."

"What?" he said explosively. "What the hell for. You know I would never desert, or did you even bother to tell 'm. Maybe you agreed with 'm."

"Casino." He waited for the irate con to stop. "A charge of desertion is serious. This isn't something like stealing from that museum. This is a possible firing squad." That stopped the angry man. He now stood immobile staring at the officer, barely breathing.

After a pause he said quietly, "but I didn't."

"I know that Casino. That's why we have to figure out what happened."

"I don't know."

"Lets start at the beginning."

"I woke up in a POW camp. I told them to contact you but lousy screws never …"

"I was there, but you had already gone."

"Yeah? Whada ya know. I didn't think they believed me. Anyway I was kinda worried the Krauts might find out who I was so I …I took off."

"Which way did you go?"

"I don't know." Casino saw the look he was being given. "Look I was under the truck. It went down the road. I don't know what direction it was, it was out."

"Just a minute." Garrison left but returned a minute later. "Come with me." When he stepped out he saw a guard waiting with his leader. The three men went to the command post to a large map that was spread out on the table. "All right Casino. There is where the camp is," and he pointed to a spot on the map. "The road runs here. How far did you go?"

"I don't know. It wasn't far. When I dropped off I walked for a bit then went over to the river. It coulda been along here." His finger stroked the paper.

Garrison studied the map. Turning to the guard he asked. "Where was he found?" The guard did not know but he asked around and when he returned he indicated a small village some distance on the other side of the river. Garrison watched the con's face thinking how glad it was Casino not Actor. Actor could lie straight faced. Casino could bluff but he felt in this case that the look of confusion on Casino's face was real.

"I didn't walk that far and I sure wasn't under that truck that long." He was genuinely puzzled.

"Do you remember crossing the river?"

"No. I never crossed it, un ….til ….they brought me back." He frowned in confusion. "How did I get …"

"You sure you didn't cross?"

"Yeah. River that size I'd remember. Sides there aren't no bridges between here and there. I'd a had to go down farther."

It was the guard who solved the puzzle. "You said you fell in." Seeing Casino's nod he continued. "You must have floated downstream and landed on the other side."

"I woulda remembered that. No, I fell in and then this woman came and helped me out."

"The water's real cold. A shock like falling in real cold water can shock your mind, blank it out. Happened to my little brother when he was seven. In the spring the water is real cold in Wisconsin. He fell in but to this day he doesn't remember it."

"I remember falling in," he looked puzzled and his eyes glazed for a moment as he searched his memory. "No I don't." He turned to Garrison. "I remember her pulling me out, so I had to of fallen in."

:"That's how you got on the other side of the lines, you floated past."

"I don't know, I .. I must of. There's no other way I could've .. You know I never woulda taken off."

Garrison smiled. A confused and acquiescing Casino was a rarity, one he was enjoying seeing. He might never experience this again.

The Lieutenant Colonel allowed Garrison to take Casino with him back to their base. From there he was placed under house arrest until Garrison could meet with his superiors and explain the situation. They reluctantly agreed that it was a possibility and released him, dropping the charges.

As the two men returned from London Garrison warned him. "Remember that you are on probation. No foul ups, no bar fights. London hears of any trouble and you're gone. You understand?"

"Yeah." He sounded sincere. "Just one thing Warden," the Casino anger was back, "any a the guys make any remarks about swimming lessons or life jackets and I'm gonna have to hit'm."

Garrison could not help the laugh. Yes, he knew that was coming. Someone was going to say something. It just wouldn't be right if they didn't. And he was right.


End file.
